


My dreams almost came true...

by Darkrose3



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose3/pseuds/Darkrose3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl dreams almost came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dreams almost came true...

Daryl dreams always involved Rick making love to him or Rick and him raising a family together with Carl and Judith. When they were at the camp when he first met Rick those dreams were just about kissing and hugging they weren't really big dreams but during the time they were together it grew more. After Lori's dead Daryl saw the opportunity of a life time to make those dreams come true.

"Hey Daryl" Glenn said after entering his room. Him and his friends took over Terminus after they escaped.

"Hey Glenn what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be with your pregnant wife"

"I was but Rick told me to tell you that if you guys are still going hunting"

Hunting! he totally forgot he was going to go hunting with Rick. "Yeah tell him I'm going to be there in a minute"

"Ok" Glenn said then heading out to tell Rick.

Daryl got his Crossbow and went to met up with Rick.

"Going hunting with Rick again" Daryl turn and saw Carol standing behind him.

"Yes I am how did you know?" Daryl ask. 

"Well because every time you go hunting with him you have that big smile on your face" Carol said pointing at his smile. "I know he means a lot to you but don't get your hopes up".

Carol knows Daryl loves Rick and she also know about his dreams but she doesn't want Daryl to get hurt if his dreams don't come true.

"I know you tell me that a lot but I know that one day me and Rick will be together"

"Like I said don't get your hopes up" Carol than leaves to go back to her room. Daryl Ignore her and went to met up with Rick. 

" Daryl what took you so long" Rick said while putting new bullets at his gun.

"I was busy but now I'm here so let's go hunting" Daryl said with a smile on his face. Then he and Rick went hunting.

While hunting Daryl was day dreaming. Him and Rick were at his room. Daryl was laying on his bed naked while Rick was top kissing his neck. "Oh Rick a love you so much"

"I love you too" Rick said then he started to suck one of Daryl nipples. Daryl started to moan.

"Fuck me now Rick" 

"Oh I'll fuck you fuck you good" Rick growled then he put his cock in Daryl ass hole.

"Ahhh is so big " Daryl moan louder.

"I love you Daryl" 

"I love you too harder, faster!" Daryl scream because it felt so good.

Rick went harder and faster"Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, DARYL! "

"What..what happened" Daryl got out of his day dream. "What's wrong"

"Why were you moaning" Rick said with a small laugh. 

"I...I..I wasn't moaning you must be hearing things".

"Oh you were moaning and saying harder, faster. Who were you day dreaming about" Rick ask.

Daryl got nervous, he can't believe he said that at loud. Rick gonna find out that I was day dreaming about him fucking me. "I..I..I"

"We're you thinking about me"

"W..what" Daryl was getting more nervous. 

"I hope you were " Rick said with a small smile on his face.

"You..you are" Daryl was shock that Rick said that and happy.

"Yeah" Rick started to push Daryl to the tree.

When Daryl back hit the tree he drop his Crossbow he forgot he was holding. Then he said those three words he always dream of saying.

"I love you"

Rick started to lean over to kiss Daryl. Daryl dreams are finally coming true..

Right when Rick and Daryl were about to kiss a walker attacked Rick.

"RICK!" Daryl yelled then as fast as he could he grab his Crossbow and shoot the walker in the head.

"RICK! are you ok" Daryl went to check at Rick. That's when he notice that the walkers bite Rick in the neck.

"NONononono" Daryl went to pick up Rick. 

"Rick stay with me I'll go get help " Daryl started to cry.

"I...I...lov..love..yo..you" Rick started to close his eyes.

"NO! Don't close your eyes stay with me please this isn't how it was supposed to end" Daryl always dream of Rick saying those words but not like this.

Daryl couldn't feel Rick heart beat anymore. Rick is dead.

"Please come back...I love you too" Daryl heart is broken his dreams are broken everything is broken.

After a long time of crying Daryl reach for Rick's gun he point it at Rick's head and pulled the trigger. Then he pointed it at his head he was going to pulled the trigger when he remember that back at camp their friends are waiting them to bring food. Carl and Judith are waiting for his dad to come back. He couldn't leave them not now when they need him the most. He put the gun down and stared down at Rick. 

"My dreams almost came true..."


End file.
